


Love you

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Red Romance, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>let me tell you of the princess who lives below the sea<br/>she loves to sing and dance and play just like you and me<br/>she's a dainty little creature with tentacles of joy<br/>and adorable eyes that bring delight to every girl and...</p><p>Well, MAYB----E just all t)(e girls.  All of t)(em. 38)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ♈

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maruvelous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maruvelous/gifts).



> Feferi/anyone? well how about Feferi/everyone! sorry if this is not as sexy as you would've liked, but I hope you enjoy anyway! ♥

Shipwrecks weren't very uncommon occurrences, but Feferi was delighted to see one every time. Not only did it give her more more defenseless lusii to hunt, but it provided a perfect, convenient excuse to invite Aradia over, if the wreck was close enough to shore.

Today's ship, as circumstances conspired, was only a little out of the way from one of Aradia's favorite FLARP locations. She could risk being slightly late to a campaign for a new ruin site, right? Land-dwellers weren't too fond of the water even at the best of times, when it was off-season for sea beasts to be hunting unsuspecting troll prey. But it wasn't as if they could ever be a match for the future Empress, and Aradia was always charmed when Feferi was able to tame the more passive creatures and coax them closer to touch, or spear the more aggressive creatures and haul the bodies up to eat.

Since the beasts that were so deadly to any other land troll were only minor inconveniences to the archaeologist and the princess, they could focus on more important things instead. Like how to find the best hiding places for secret treasures, how to piece together storm-broken skeletons. How amazing Aradia looked in a white swimsuit, how her hair billowed out underwater like clouds, how Feferi could never tire of running her fingers and tentacles through while the other girl laughed in great bubbles.


	2. ♌

AC: :33 < *ac carefurly pads towards the fountain, hardly daring to believe her luck*  
AC: :33 < *she sniffs the water for poison with her powerful and k33n nose*  
AC: :33 < *then closes her eyes and takes a clawtious lick!*  
CC: *CC gasps in s)(ock!*  
CC: *Just like t)(is:*  
CC: 38o  
CC: 38O !  
AC: :33 < *finally ac swallows and looks at her reflection*  
AC: :33 < *and...*  
CC: And w)(at?  
CC: Oops! I meant...  
CC: *And w)(at? asks CC, flailing )(er fins wit)( suspense!*  
AC: :33 < *and... ac's reflection suddenly becomes 33 times more kawaii!*  
AC: :33 < *which is amewsing, beclaws she was already the kawaiiest feline of them all even befur she undertook this quest h33h33*  
AC: :33 < *but this means that ac's and cc's hunt was a success!*  
AC: :33 < *we finally found the fountain of cute!*  
CC: Y---ES!  
AC: x33 < hell yes!  
AC: :33 < do you want to try the water cc?  
AC: :33 < i mean  
AC: :33 < *ac wonders if cc wants to try some of the cute water fur herself*  
CC: )(mm...  
CC: *CC carefully considers t)(is offer, before s)(aking )(er )(ead.*  
AC: :33 < *but why not? ac asks*  
CC: *Well, CC says, I am more t)(an cute enoug)( in my opinion!*  
CC: *Like AC, CC was already t)(e kawaiiest cuttlefis)(sona of t)(em all, so s)(e's quite )(appy wit)( t)(at.*  
AC: :33 < h33h33, sillypaws, your character is not actually a cuttlefishsona  
AC: :33 < thats just what you call her while youre ooc!  
CC: S)(----E---ES)(, FIN--E Miss Picky Catfis)(! Glub glub glub glub glub!  
CC: I'm still new to t)(is, remember? )(old your sea)(orses, I'm not done yet.  
CC: CC says...  
CC: U)(, I mean!  
CC: *CC regally declares t)(at s)(e would like )(er unfortunate, less cute friends to )(elp t)(emselves to t)(e water instead, because it would just be wasted on CC )(erself!*  
AC: :33 < *ac nods knowingly and says that is a very admirable thing fur cc to do*  
CC: *Besides, CC adds, s)(e could always go look for ot)(er interesting fountains t)(at s)(e would rat)(er glub from.*  
CC: *Like t)(e fountain of T--ENTACL----ES!*  
AC: :33 < *ac agr33s! she looks furward to more adventu  
AC: :33 < wait  
AC: :33 < what


	3. ♍

The problem with applying Feferi's lipstick wasn't just that it kept washing away in sea tides, though Kanaya was determined to make one that would last in salt water. The real problem was that Feferi kept insisting on kissing and smudging their rouge away until the damage was hopeless enough for Kanaya to discard make-up in favor of make-outs instead.

The problem with fashioning Feferi's clothes wasn't just the underwater aspect, though it did present Kanaya with some difficulty in creating fabrics that could withstand deep sea pressures and still look stunning upon surfacing. The real problem was that no matter what she tried to do with the young Empress' outfits, she simply looked so much more beautiful out of them, and Kanaya was never one to deny beauty.

The problem with decorating Feferi's tentacles wasn't just that they were too slippery for bangles, though Kanaya was stubborn in her opinion that as long as you had extraneous appendages they ought to look nice. The real problem was that sooner or later Feferi got bored of exploring her designer's accessories and turned her attention to exploring her designer's body, to the more interesting aesthetics of her breasts and hips and thighs and what lay in between.

But, Kanaya supposed, she could probably get learn to used to living with these problems.


	4. ♎

GC: *GC 3NT3RS TH3 DOM41N OF TH3 POW3RFUL KR4K3N W1TH 4 SWOOP OF H3R M1GHTY W1NGS*  
GC: *SH3 C1RCL3S TH3 SK13S 4BOV3 4ND L3TS OUT 4 M1GHTY RO4R TO 4L3RT TH3 GR34T B34ST OF H3R PR3S3NC3*  
CC: O)(, )(i Terezi!  
CC: Glub glub glub glub glub glub glub!  
GC: BL4444R OK4Y 3NOUGH OF TH3 GLUBS  
GC: D1DNT YOU R34D MY 4W3SOM3 1NTRO UP TH3R3  
CC: )(u)(?  
GC: 1 W4S TRY1NG TO ROL3PL4Y W1TH YOU OBV1OUSLY  
GC: 4C TOLD M3 TH4T YOUR3 OK4Y FOR 4 N3WCOM3R 4ND 1 THOUGHT 4S 4 MOR3 3XP3R13NC3D 4ND L1T3R4T3 RP3R 1 COULD T4K3 YOU UND3R MY W1NG  
GC: 1TS 4 DY1NG HOBBY NOW TH4T 4LL TH3 TH13F T4K3RS 4ND THR1LL S33K3RS 4R3 GO1NG 1NTO FL4RP 1NST34D >:[  
GC: 1 COULD 4LW4YS US3 MOR3 P4RTN3RS  
CC: Of course I'd like to roleplay wit)( you! But you've gotten it all wrong.  
CC: I'm not a kraken or any ot)(er )(uge sea beast, I )(ave a cuttlefis)(sona. 38)  
GC: Y34H BUT TH4T SOUNDS 4 LOT L3SS B4D4SS  
CC: YOU S)(UT YOUR IGNORANT PROT---EIN S)(UTE MISS LAM--ESAUC----E DRAGONFIS)( OR I'LL FINSLAP IT S)(UT FOR YOU.  
GC: >:O  
GC: WHO4 OK4Y  
CC: I'll play w)(at I want. Take it or L---EAV--E IT!  
GC: OK4Y  
GC: F1N3  
GC: YOU C4N B3 4 CUTTL3F1SH 1F YOU W4NT 1 W4SNT 3V3N COMPL41N1NG 1N TH3 F1RST PL4C3  
CC: Yea)(, I knew t)(at, obviously. I was just trolling you. 38D  
GC: ...  
GC: D4MN YOU GOT M3 TH3R3  
CC: )(--E-E )(--E---E!  
GC: 4NYW4Y 4C S41D SOM3TH1NG 4BOUT 4 FOUNT41N OF T3NT4CL3S  
GC: 4ND 1 H4V3 TO 4DM1T  
GC: 1 4M 1NTR1GU3D >:]  
CC: AR---E you now?  
CC: Well, I'm sure we can work somet)(ing out!  
CC: 38)  
CC: 3 8)  
CC: 38)  
CC: 3 8)  
CC: 38)  
CC: 3 8)  
GC: *SWOON*


	5. ♏

You don't know why you've always thought that you were going to have to put her down one day. But you never really imagined that it would be like this, and you're not sure what the hell you're supposed to do now.

The world was a brutal place. You thrived in it. Cutting throats and breaking necks were all part of the game, and if you weren't a winner you were dead fucking meat. It wasn't just FLARP, either. Your sister used it as an excuse--she could've looked for unjust victims any damn time she felt like it. Your ex-kismesis used it as wish-fulfillment--if he really wanted to kill all land-dwellers like he always claimed, being a half-ass and playing games for girls wasn't the way to do it. And it wasn't as if the both of them had ever been hunting for themselves, either.

Feferi turns to you, her gleaming smile limned with cerulean blood. A black tendril curls out, still dripping with viscera, and strokes your cheek in a twisted gesture of comfort. Despite her promise to protect you, you know that the drones will be coming for you soon. Just like they did for all the other orphans, the damaged, the failures. So all things considered, despite how much you tried, you were probably dead fucking meat now, too.

You watch the last clawed leg twitch reflexively as it disappeared down the sea lusus' beak, and you couldn't help but be briefly overcome with a pathetic, inane desire to wave back, one last time.

Au revoir, spidermom.


	6. ☼

TT: If I'd wanted company, I would have let my brother catch up.  
CC: Gos)(, Miss Frownyfins, you s)(ore know )(ow to make a girl feel w)(elkome!  
CC: Even we wandering souls get restless sometimes. T)(e living aren't t)(e only ones who want to stretc)( out t)(eir tentacles once in a w)(ile!  
TT: Generally, that can be accounted for by our lack of.  
CC: S)(US)(! 38O  
CC: T)(ink about it from my point of view. You're glubbing around in your bubble, minding your own business like any ot)(er dreaming g)(ost, w)(en suddenly...  
CC: PC)(OO, out of NOW)(--ER---E, a great big Dersite tower comes )(arpooning t)(roug)(!  
CC: You can't tell me you wouldn't )(ave investigated, eit)(er!  
CC: Besides, t)(is place is a lot more interesting t)(an my memories. I've relived enoug)( of t)(em already. Of course I'd like to c)(eck out somet)(ing more ------EXCITING!  
TT: And an interdimensional solar kamikaze mission fits that bill exactly, I presume.  
CC: Funnily enoug)(, it DO----ES!  
CC: So carp on and on all you want, t)(e fact of t)(e matter is t)(at you're stuck wit)( me!  
TT: How fortunate I am to have such a considerate travel partner. Truly, I couldn't have asked for a better send-off gift from the universe.  
TT: Many thanks, paradox space, I shall treasure it always. Or at least for the next several timeless instants I have left of existence. Would you mind terribly if I called you Squishy?  
CC: ...  
CC: Yeah, how fortunate. I guess you'd know. That's your thing, isn't it, Hero of Light?  
CC: I don't have any nifty Seer powers like you do. Actually, I always thought paradox space was a little fishy. How am I supposed to know what I'm SUPPOSED to do? What you're supposed to do?  
CC: Well, maybe you're right and I shouldn't be here. Maybe you should've waited up for your brother after all. I'm just a dead Witch. Some Hero of Life I turned out to be, huh?  
TT: Is there a point to this?  
CC: Look, I'm being serious here, in case you couldn't tell. I've been talking to some of your friends, and I'm worried about you! Like it or not, I'm trying to help.  
CC: I might not know that much about your fancy interdimensional kamikaze mission, but I do know this.  
TT: What?  
CC: It doesn't matter what decisions you've made, whether you're even in a dead-end timeline or not.  
CC: No one should ever have to die alone.


	7. ❊

Jade approached lovemaking like she did practically every other aspect of her life, with whimsy curiosity and more than a hint of silliness. She made a habit of butterfly kisses, pressing buck-toothed love-bites to Feferi's throat, nipping the rays of the sea troll's fins, stroking her tentacles from the tip to their roots embedded between Feferi's shoulderblades. They liked to argue over whether the tendrils looked more like an anemone or an opening chrysanthemum flower when Feferi flared them out. Occasionally Jade would attempt to braid them, or color-code them with vibrant rubber bands, or just try to kiss a sucker without ending up with bruised lips.

Feferi approached lovemaking with what she hoped was the diplomacy and poise of an interspecies emissary. After all, she was breaking new ground in interacting with an alien species--and not conquering them, at least. If she was supposed to be uniting the two races, then it was her duty to learn everything she could about humankind, including their bizarre hornless morphology. So she took it upon herself to document data for posterity.

She learned that Jade could mewl on cue when Feferi pinched the tips of her canine ears, that her blunt nails could tease as well as any troll's claws, that her nipples were the most delicate shade of pink imaginable and stiffened beautifully under Feferi's ministrations. For every hickey Jade planted on the princess' dark skin, Feferi paid her back in full and didn't stop until the human girl's body was criss-crossed over with circular sucker-marks around her breasts, wrists, thighs, until she was whimpering from the delicious pleasure-pain of tentacle kisses. Jade loved to play koi; Feferi loved to discover different ways to open the girl up like a flower, taste her inner thighs, lick her inside out and feel her shudder around the sensitive tips of Feferi's tentacles as she came. It usually didn't take long for Feferi to follow.

... Well, on second thought, maybe there was some information too classified for the history books. Perhaps she could author a chapter on post-coital cuddling, instead. Jade certainly loved it, especially tangled up in a tentacle hug with suckers relaxed. Snuggling was a genius human invention, Feferi decided as she curled in closer to the other girl and scritched behind her flicking ears with an idle tendril. It was a shame that trollkind had never seemed to discover it before, when all they ever had to do was give peace a chance.


End file.
